


Cory in the House is the Best Hentai

by Emperor_of_the_Plebs



Category: Cory in the House
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Meme, Sexy Meme, The Best Anime, Try not to cum challenge, Well actually if it's 2020 I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as underage but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_the_Plebs/pseuds/Emperor_of_the_Plebs
Summary: Cory has sex with Sophia and gets her pregnant, could 2020 get any weirder?
Relationships: Cory Baxter/Sophia "Sophie" Martinez
Comments: 1





	Cory in the House is the Best Hentai

Cory was no longer in the house. The United States of America had evolved past the need for a white president with a Mexican last name. They had elected a black president, who served his two terms, and then they had elected an orange president, who was currently president, the most current president of the United States of America had ever seen, believe me, many people are saying it. 

Cory was no longer in the White (or black or orange) House, but he was now living at former President Martinez's mansion, because his father is the personal chef of former President Martinez, and he wasn't going to let Obama have him. (How do you like that Obama?) So they were living at former President Martinez's mansion, with his family. With the girl known as America's Angel, even in 2020. Originally Cory did not see it, but as they grew he saw it with his penis, and soon his other head followed in forgetting the childish skirmishes, and so did she, but of course it took time.

Adults now, and ready to go see the world. Except they couldn't, because of the Coronavirus. They had to stay home, and in that staying home the tension became too much. The sexual tension that is. And one day when the president was out, and Cory's father was shopping for food, wearing a mask of course, it just kind of happened, spontaneously, sort of, ish. 

They fucked. Cory nutted in her. He creamed her. The dream of many horny perverts since she turned 18, there was this whole clock count down website, it was disgusting, people are disgusting, but whatever. Cory got to ejaculate inside America's Angel. Every time they were alone, they fucked. Without protection, because the media would have a field day if a former President's daughter was out buying extra large condoms with the son of a chef, having sex before marriage? (You know, maybe we should stop holding world leaders to medieval standards and they might stop acting like kings) 

So of course, with so much unprotected sex, Sophia ended up pregnant, and Cory was forced to marry her after a ""I'll go pack..." joke by his father. Not that Cory or Sophia were mad they had to marry.

One day, maybe, the child of Sophia, America's Angel, and Cory, the main character of the best anime, can save us from never ending chaos of the never ending 2020. Only time will tell.


End file.
